1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper steering assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770 to Rader, III discloses a steering bearing assembly for a wheeled vehicle which includes a force means for exerting a radial force between the smooth outer surface of the steerer tube and the second race to push the second race toward the first race and to fix the second race on the steerer tube. Such a structure still, however, tends to be worn and thus loosened when on a rugged road as being subjected to up and down shock.
The present invention provides an improved upper steering assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks.